An Offer I Couldn't Refuse
by SeaShellQueen
Summary: Ludwig moves to New York City to rejoin his family's mafia. There he encounters problems with the Yakuza and an Italian mafia. Ludwig's goal is take both down, but once he meets Feliciano, one of the opposing mafioso, he's not sure what he wants to do anymore. But, is Feliciano the vibrant man he seems, or a cold-hearted, manipulating killer?
1. Bruises and Pasta Bites

Inspired by this watch?v=3e0dWYZntUc&list=UUZLu-Dw76Ewr9iYnOWITV9w&index=5 (I had to look up Yandere after seeing. Then, I fell in love with the concept)  
This also nudged the idea together in my head as well

watch?v=VeqGZDnphks&list=UUfM8F6uzfDoKfLdOyxDVntQ&index=55

This inspired the chapter title watch?v=kzqfl3eGQk0

I think the song fits Yandere!Itlay pretty well. And I had it stuck in my head.  
And this had me add in Hungary and Austria as mafia members  
/d3kpeke Will be added when I find where the heck the link went.

* * *

New York was a bustling megacity of sights, sounds, and smells. Especially the smells. Either there was some god-awful subway stench wafting up from the city's bowels or there was the rich aroma of the various food vendors' wares. Mein Gott! Why did the food have to be so strong smelling?! I never thought that such deep-fried Frankensteins would be so alluring. Maybe it wouldn't smell as good if my wallet hadn't been pick-pocketed. I had all my money in that wallet. Luckily, I was meeting up with Vati for dinner. Unfortunately, Vati thought I spent too much time as a recluse, so from lunchtime to dinnertime I was supposed to wander the city. To make sure I did so, he refused to be at the meeting place before the time or answer any calls from me.

Ugh! I couldn't take the smell with my empty stomach. I turned my heels into the nearest vacant alley. I kept doing this on every open street I came upon. It wasn't long before I was in the shady part of town. Oddly enough, there seemed to be quite a bit of rainbow banners.

I was minding my own business (which was still avoiding food), when I heard shouting up ahead in the alley. I was going to just continue on my way, but as I passed a dumpster I saw one poor short brunette being ganged up on by four equally short oriental men. "Please," a feminine voice begged, "Don't hurt me! I'm nothing but a broke immigrant. I've barely lived life. I'm so scrawny, I wouldn't be fun to beat up anyway. I have relatives in Bejing you might know."

"Even if that was the right country, it still wouldn't help you." One of them hit her square in the gut. She doubled over and fell to her hands and knees. Another one kicked her.

I couldn't watch this.

I grabbed the man closest to me and swung him into the side of the dumpster. CLANG. He slowly slumped down. All three did a one-eighty at the noise. They stared. I stared back. "We don't need to do this…" said the Asian in the middle. I wasn't some blue-blooded saint, but I couldn't stand by and let them do this.

"Then leave her alone." The words somehow had sped their way out of my throat. I hadn't expected such a quick answer from myself, and neither did they. I tried not to let them see that it had thrown me off too as they conferred amongst themselves with soundless gestures. Before long they reached a decision by nodding to each other.

They came at me.

But I was prepared.

When the first man reached me, I threw my weight into his shoulder, took advantage of his off-balanced moment, and rammed him into the dumpster. It looked like it only dazed him, but I didn't have time to think as the next man hit me in the eye. D mἠ. That was going to be black tomorrow.

He swung again, but I was ready this time. I dodged to the outside, seized his wrist and palmed his elbow as hard as I could. He screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

My legs were tackled from behind. One of the men I slammed into the dumpster must have recovered. I fell onto my knees. Before I had the chance to plan my next move, the fourth man came out of the corner of my eye and kneed me in the cheek. He grabbed my shirt to pull me closer for the next hit. That was a mistake.

I pulled forward in a quick motion and bit his collarbone. Hard. I could taste the salty sweet taste unique to blood in my mouth. He let go of me and I grabbed his shirt this time. I pushed him head first in a semicircle into the man on my legs.

I kicked blindly. There was a sickening th-thump. Someone groaned. The arms lost their hold. I squirmed out from beneath the two. That should be enough. I got up onto my feet. I heard some movement behind me, near my leg. Fast as a flash, I stomped on a nearby hand. It had a knife. There were several audible cracks.

Trying not to be as cocky, I watched them from the corner of my eye as I crab-walked to the brunette. "Are you okay?" I don't think she had moved during the whole brawl. She laid prone on the ground with her eyes closed in almost a lifeless way. I would have thought her angelic if not for the circumstances. She tentatively opened an eye. Seeing I wasn't trying to hurt her, she stood up surveyed the damage.

My eye stung. I didn't know if it had started to swell yet. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Ja, a bruise or two, but this isn't the worst fight I've been in. Are you okay though?"

"Sì, I think so. My stomach might be sore for a few days though." She paused, "I'm Feliciano," and offered her hand… er, his hand. FelicianO… Felicianooo. I guess she was a he. Huh. Had me fooled. She- he, I backtracked, still looked at me with his hand extended.

"Es tut mir Leid, ich bin," I stumbled. "Sorry, I'm Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt," I spurted, trying to recover. I shook his hand in a rough, fervent way and cringed inwardly at my own awkwardness. I don't think that could have been worse.

"Allow me to repay you for kindness. You must've gotten hit a few times and I can see your eye's starting to swell a little. Grandpa's restaurant will have something for it." He took my face in his hands to get a better look. There was at least a solid two inches difference in our heights.

"It's fine; you don't have to do anyth-"

"But I insist! You saved me and now I'm indebted to you." He grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me along with a smile whose brightness could rival the sun.

I blushed. "Alright then."

"Yay! Grandpa's restaurant is only a block away." He led me back through a few of the alleys that I had already been in. We were back in the land of the food vendors. Luckily for my stomach, we quickly dove into a nearby shop. The shop itself was a simple restaurant set up just how you would expect it and had large windows in the front. The place screamed Italian, though. From the delicious smells (sorry stomach) to the accents drifting in from the kitchen to the green, white and red flags that seemed to cover every open surface and even a few crowded ones.

"Feli! Where have you been? And who is this?" A large, muscular, curly brunette leaned in to scrupulously study me.

"Sorry, Grandpa." 'Grandpa?!' How the heck was such a short skinny guy related to this goliath? "I ran into a bit of trouble on the way here and this gentleman helped me. Mr. Beilschmidt, this is my grandfather. Grandpa, this is Ludwig Beilschmidt." Feliciano's grandfather gave him a curious look and Feliciano responded with a look that seemed to say, 'I'll explain later.' The moment passed quickly and I wasn't sure if I imagined it. Feliciano continued, "He got banged up for his troubles, so I figured I should bring him here to fix him up."

"Well, what are we standing around for?! Let's get the man some frozen peas for his eye and some pasta in his stomach to get him back in working order before he remembers what hit him!" Then he started laughing like a maniac while stroking his beard stubble. It was creepy.

Feliciano pulled me through a pair of swinging doors before I could ask 'What the hell?' He shouted some rapid fire Italian. Moments later, the spitting image of Feliciano popped up in front of us.

"Fratello!" Feliciano pipped up cheerfully, "This is my new friend, Ludwig. Ludwig, this is my fratello, Lovino."

"Whatever," he said blandly with ill-hidden contempt. They definitely weren't the same.

"Lovi, that isn't nice!" Feliciano fussed in a cute way.

"I don't care. You said you needed help finding something, right? Then let's get this over with."

"Loviiii…"

He crossed his arms. "Either you tell me what you want or get out of my kitchen."

Feliciano sniffed. "Can you tell us where the frozen peas are?"

"You've GOT to be £μ¢₭¡ng kidding me! Where would we keep all the frozen $h¡₸ besides the freezer?!" He threw his arms in the air and walked away, grumbling harsh words.

Feliciano turned to me, apologetic, "My fratello can be a bit moody at times."

"It's okay. My bruder does the same thing sometimes," I tried to say in an understanding fashion.

I attempted to offer my help in the quest for the peas, but Feliciano insisted that I take a seat. He found me sitting by the window a few minutes later. He handed me the peas and I pressed them to my eye. Ahhh… Cool relief spread throughout the socket.

Not two seconds later, Feliciano's grandfather walked up to the table. "So a what would you two like?"

I looked to Feliciano for guidance. He gave me a warm smile. "What do you recommend, Grandpa?"

"How can I only recommend one thing? Everything is delicious!" he purred.

"Well…" he said to me, "I'd say either the Fettuccine Alfredo, Fratello makes an amazing sauce, or the classic, Spaghetti and meatballs, our new cook, Antonio, makes it better than even Grandpa."

"That he does," the old man sniffed.

Meatballs were always good in my book. "Spaghetti and meatballs then." I also didn't trust Lovino not to poison me on purpose.

"I'll have the same," Feliciano grinned sweetly.

"Great! They'll be out in a few."

I was too quiet and awkward to start up any conversation, but Feliciano took care of that for me. "What brings you to the Big Apple, Ludi? Oh, may I call you Ludi? Ludwig is too formal for my ears."

"I guess it's okay."

"Yay!" He clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't let you finish did I? Please go on."

"It's alright. Well," I came to help with the special family business, but telling people about that didn't seem to ever earn me any friends. I didn't have it in my heart to outright lie to him though. "I came to New York to be closer to my family."

"That's wonderful! I don't know what I would do without Grandpa or Lovi. Did you spend a long time away from them?" He was an open book; I could see the empathy written on his face.

I smiled, "Ja, it was a few years, but it was nice to independent and not have to deal with the drama for a while." I shouldn't have said drama. I'm giving away too much.

"Is your family that troublesome?" The idea seemed foreign to him.

"Just my brother. He's… he's… um… interesting." I couldn't tell him about Gilbert without explaining a truckload of things.

"Then show me."

"What?" I need to quit while I'm ahead.

"Didn't some philosopher say, 'Tell me and I'll forget, teach me and I'll learn, show me and I'll know,' or something like that?" He got nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about. Wasn't that Confucius?" I tried to direct the conversation away from Gilbert.

"I don't know. I wonder where I heard it…" His face appeared confused, but his eyes settled on me with an intense pressure.

His grandfather sprang out of nowhere with the pasta. I jumped and nearly knocked my chair over. Feliciano jumped and nearly fell over completely.

"What was that for? Were you that desperate for the spaghetti?" he jested.

"Hahahahahahaha!" first Feliciano's laughter started out small, but then it grew and became contiguous. It didn't take long for the three of us to double over from lack of air. It took a minute or two for us to recover. Luckily, our table was only mildly upset and Feliciano's grandfather had somehow managed to hold onto the spaghetti, so nothing was ruined.

"Here you go, you silly knuckleheads," he giggled and left us to our own devices once again.

We sat down and started to eat. We couldn't talk with the delicious pasta stuffed in our mouths. Oddly though, I saw his eyeballs move back and forth as if occasionally tracking something outside.

"What is it?"

"Hmm?" he asked with a full mouth.

"What's out there?"

He finished chewing. "A bright blue sky, a world full of promise and ants filled with the dreams of lions. A beautiful sight." I stared at him. I wasn't expecting as answer like that. "You meant the specific thing I've been watching don't you? Sorry. There's a black sedan that keeps going by."

"Oh." I didn't know how to respond to the poetry, so I didn't. "Do you mean the same car every time?"

"I'm not completely sure, but at the rate it passes, every person in New York would have to have one and pass by this exact spot. It's fishy."

I found the car he was talking about and watched it go by. Again and again. "That's… really creepy."

"I think so too."

"Do you know why it's doing that?"

"No, do you?"

"No," I lied. Black sedans were the favorite car of mobsters nowadays.

We finished the pasta in steady silence. I wiped my mouth. "Thank you for lunch, Feliciano. It was very nice to meet you despite the circumstances." I stood and extended my hand.

He stared blankly at me. His head dipped. His hand darted out and pulled mine. I fell forward. He used the other hand on my chest to keep me up. Then he tilted my head and kissed me. I could taste the sweet pasta on his lips. He broke away and looked into my eyes. I was dumbfounded. He grinned brighter than the sun again. "A proper Italian goodbye before you go."

"Da-danke…"

I said farewell to the others and took my leave. I walked out on autopilot and let my infallible sense of direction take me to where I was meeting Vati.

I was confused.

I didn't like men. But he stirred up my feelings. Maybe I could blame it on his sweet feminine looks. That seemed like I was lying to myself. _Ludwig._ Wait, when did I decide I like liked him? _Ludwig._When did I decide he looked cute as well?

A hand placed itself on my shoulder. "Ludwig."

"What the-" I spun around. It was Vati and Gilbert. "My apologies, Vati."

He nodded. "Kesesesese. I wanted to see West walk into a tree, aww." Vati and I both glared at him. "Hmpf," he shrugged. "What happened to your eye?"

"I ran into a bit of trouble, but I took thorough care of it."

Vati nodded approvingly. "If that's the case, then let's move on," he gestured to a nearby limo. We slid into the back.

"How's the business been without me?"

"I assigned your duties to Elizabeta, Roderich, and your brothers. They did okay, but they don't have your touch. We're fighting against two other mafia groups. One's a Yakuza export of adopted siblings and the other's an Italian Mafia family I've heard of before. The Japanese are running an antique shop and the Italians, a restaurant down the street. The Japanese are numerous, but inexperienced. The Italians, on the other hand, don't have many Mafioso, but they're run by a well known Don and one of his grandsons. We're doing well and should be in a position to take both down. Especially now that you're back."

Feliciano's family owned a restaurant on this street, was Italian, and consisted of a grandfather and his two grandsons. He was also jumped by some Asian, possibly Japanese, thugs.

I'm screwed.

* * *

The story's an ItaGer one because in yaoi couple nomenclature, the seme should come first.  
Both Italy and Germany are Mafia Versions, but Italy is also Yandere.  
I tried to make Feli look subtly smart and have it shine through at times to support the Yandere idea of him. In this chapter he makes fun of the Yakuza goons and Lovino. He plays along with Rome's (whom I have given the name Romulus. Very Roman and fitting given the mythology) dumb act. Feli's not making fun of Ludi, but I guess you could take it that way. I tried to make it seem more like Feli is trying to manipulate Ludi. I'm not sure how well I succeeded.  
BTW, Feli's nickname for Ludwig, Ludi, means games in Latin. I did that intentionally.

I've been to NYC a few times. My parents and I wondered around aimlessly and we found this scary biker area that had lots of bars and rainbow flags. It was pretty funny. There was also a gay porn shop that I wish I had taken a picture of. It was… very interesting.

Translations  
Mein Gott- (ger) my god  
Vati- (ger) dad  
Ja- (ger) yes  
Si- (ita) yes  
Es tut mir Leid- (ger) I'm sorry  
Ich bin- (ger) I am  
Fratello- (ita) brother  
Bruder- (ger) brother  
Danke- (ger) thank you

Hetalia belongs to Himaruya  
The altered title quote belongs to _The Godfther_

I think I (semi) quoted Confucius  
It's my plot and story  
Thank you to himeXforever (on Deviantart) for the translation fix.

Please tell me if you find something wrong (ex. grammar or jumps in logic that are illogical).


	2. Sunsets and Gelato

I couldn't decide how to start this for the longest time; Gilbert telling Ludwig to forget about Feliciano, Ludwig seeing Itabby in a pet store window and being reminded of Feli or Ludwig having dinner with the rest of the mafia company for the first time in years. Sorry this took so long.

I stood on the skyscraper roof and smoked. I was on an office break. To help me ease back into the business, Vati suggested I start by helping Elizabeta in accounting. Vati rented out a few floors of the building; a feat in New York. Even though the business was about the same size as it had been in Germany, we were earning a considerable amount more.

I asked Elizabeta about it. She said it was because there was far less competition here, but we still had to get rid of the others if we wanted to earn enough to retire as millionaires. The others. That included the small brunette I had saved earlier this week.

He had been occupying my thoughts a lot recently. I couldn't get the memory of his lips on mine out of my head. This was ridiculous. I wasn't even attracted to men. Then why could I not stop myself from thinking about him?

My cigarette became too small to smoke anymore. I rolled up my sleeve to check my wristwatch. Time to go back.

I got off for the day at 6:05 exactly. I took the elevator down and walked out the lobby doors. Cars honked at each other in the street and school groups sardined in the sidewalks. So loud and crowded. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. New York probably wasn't good for my high blood pressure. I tried to imagine my happy place, someplace in the midst of the Black Forest. New York was too urban for my tastes. Or was it? Central Park was supposed to be a little piece of the country in the city. I opened my eyes and turned in the direction of it.

I reached it a few minutes later. I have to admit, it was disappointing. The trees were too different from what I was used to and the wooded areas weren't as thick as I liked. There were also a lot of people still. Oh well, this was the closest thing I could get to an isolated forest without driving hours away or hopping on a plane back to my beloved Deutschland.

I stepped off the concrete path to find my own way. I walked in whatever direction my whims took me. I found myself hiking up some rocks. I heard they imported some of them when they were constructing the park. Did they have cranes to lift the boulders into place in the 1850s?

I made it to the top. The view would have been spectacular if not for the hilly nature of the area. But, from here I could the skyscrapers over the treetops in the dying light of the bloodred sun. Corrupt men in violent world reaching for the heavens, while the innocent are chained to the ground. How ironic.

"Hey, Ludi!"

"Huh?" I startled and searched for the voice. I spotted a brunette with a single odd curl that stood out. It was him again!

He waved and ran up the rocks to me. He leaned on his knees in front of me and panted. I stared down at him, still surprised. He stopped panting and looked up at me. He grabbed my face and pulled me in for kiss before I knew what was happening. It was short, and I didn't get the chance to savor it. "Hi, Ludwig."

"Gut-eh hem, good evening, Feliciano."

We stared at each other and he smiled at my awkwardness. "How have you been?"

"Okay, and you?"

"Same as always. You must be doing better than okay. You're in a suit and have free time to enjoy Central Park. I'm sure a bunch a people would love to be in your shoes."

"I guess, but there's plenty of other people out there doing the same."

"Haha, if there are, I haven't seen them."

"Maybe you haven't been looking for them. Speaking of looking, how'd you find me?"

"I was just taking an evening stroll on my way to favorite dinner place and I saw a man silhouetted on a rocky outcrop. I took a picture and then got closer to ask his name, and it was you!"

I noticed the old-fashioned camera around his neck for the first time. "Oh."

"Why? Have you been looking for me?"

I looked away and blushed. "N-nein. I was just wondering if I was going to ever see you again earlier…"

"Hm?" He looked up at me with innocent eyes.

I rubbed the back of my neck and murmured, "I had fun when we ate lunch together."

"Really!? Then why don't we do it again sometime?" he bubbled

I tried to smile. "Sure."

"Hey! I know. If you're free right now we can go to the place I was headed to!" he jittered excitedly.

"Sure," I replied again nervously.

"Then let's go!" He grabbed my hand and started dragging me away. I wondered if he did this often or if it was just me.

Luckily it hadn't taken me long to convince him that we didn't need to run there, but I couldn't get him to let go of my hand. I couldn't tell him outright; he looked so disappointed after I asked him not to go so fast that I felt it would break his heart to pull my hand away. I tried to subtly hint, but he didn't have an clue.

"You're going to love Luigi's, Ludi. They have all sorts of great pasta and there's even gelato for dessert…" he rambled on. We sat ourselves down and looked over the menus. I didn't eat Italian often and everything on the menu was written in it. Instead of trying to read through all the descriptions, I gave up and encouraged Feliciano to order for me. He went with the Steak Carpaccio for the both of us. I had no clue what it entailed, but anything with steak was bound to be good.

Feliciano talked infinitely about his day. He told me things that seem horribly humdrum and mundane to anyone else, but he chattered with such zeal that everything seemed dramatically interesting. The steak arrived so he gained a little rest for his voice box. As soon as he finished the red meat, he picked up where he left off.

I tried not to stare and hang on every word he said, but I did so anyway.

Soon enough, we had both finished our meals and were politely droning about the weather. The waitress walked up. "Do you still have room for dessert?" she asked with a practiced peppy smile.

"Some gelato would be great. How about you, Ludi?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Wonderful, I'll have it out in a minute."

And she did. We ate our gelatos with happiness glazing over our faces.

"This is a really nice date, Ludi."

I choked. _Date? Date?!_I thumped my hand on my chest while Feliciano looked on with what I could only describe as a sad, disappointment in himself.

"Did I say something wrong? I don't speak English as good as I would like."

I managed to get a hold of myself. "Well," I laughed nervously, "Date is a word people generally use when talking about romantic relationships like boyfriend and girlfriend or when they're trying to become boyfriend and girlfriend." I smiled awkwardly.

"So what's wrong with what I said?" A light bulb went over his head. "Do you have a girlfriend already?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

_Awkwardawkwardawkwardawkward …_"Well, no, but-"

"Then why can't we call this a date? You said earlier that you enjoyed spending time with me, and I enjoy spending time with you too. So why?"

"Well, I'm not sure- I mean I've never- I mean I-"

"You're a virgin?" he tried to make sense of my words.

"What!? No, I've done it plenty of times," I was killing myself.

"Then why?" He looked at me with wide eyes, almost like a puppy.

I sighed and gave up on trying to say it nicely. "I'm not sure I like men that way."

"Oh." I sighed again. This time, one of relief. "Have you ever tried being with a man?"

I choked on air. "Uh, no," I said flatly.

"Why don't you then?"

"What?"

"Why don't you find out if you like men with me?" he prompted kindly.

"…" He smiled amicably. "…okay," I squeaked.

"Vee!" he shouted enthusiastically. "Do you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure." I gently smiled.

* * *

I feel like Yandere!Italy is running circles around Germany and still looking innocent while doing so. I can't wait to write parts where his Yandere side shines through.

Central Park opened in 1857, but was later improved and expanded. Work finished in 1873.  
I'm thinking of starting a red theme, do y'all want me to do that? (if no one answers, I'm going to do it anyway.)

Enjoy and please point any mistakes or illogical happenings.


	3. A Loud Sensation

I looked down at my wristwatch. "11:32." Two minutes after we were supposed to meet up. I eyed the park for him, but didn't catch of glimpse of anyone with the right shade of brunette hair. I bent over the side of the bridge I was on and propped my chin up with my hands. What if he had forgotten? What if he didn't care enough to remember? What if he had met someone better on the way here and gone with him instead? What if he didn't like me-

"Ludi, hey Ludi!"

Relief washed over me and the heavy weight in my stomach lightened into tight knots of matured caterpillars. I tried to appear nonchalant as he neared me by leaning my back against the bridge's side and holding myself up with my elbows.

"How are ya?" he panted.

"I'm doing fine, Feli. How about you?"

He looked at me and stood still. I opened my mouth to speak, and he jumped up, fist pumping and shouting, "Excited for our date!"

I laughed. He ran all the way over here and then started celebrating like nobody's business. Where did he get this energy?

"Hey, does that mean you are too?" he leaned forward to ask me.

My laughter slowed down into choppy giggles and then I was finally able to calm myself. "…Ja."

"Harah!" he shouted and jumped again. Feliciano paused. "You know what?"

"What?" He was less than half an arm-length away.

"I haven't properly greeted you yet."

"Hm-?" He closed the gap between us. He planted a five second kiss on my lips. His pressed against mine in a chaste manner, but I could still feel all their enticing softness and the warm siren's song of his breath. I breathed in. It had the smallest trance of mint. I giggled. I didn't think that used air was supposed to be attractive. I sighed; warm, soft lips and siren's songs? Whether I liked it or not, I still thought of Feli as a girl. I didn't know if that would be a hindrance in what could blossom into a relationship or if that would be the only thing holding us together.

He grabbed my hand. "So where do you want to eat?"

"I thought you had somewhere planned."

"No. I figured since I chose the last two times, that you should chose this time."

"How was I supposed to know?"

He chuckled, "I guess we should've talked about it." He smiled at me. I stared back; I didn't know what to do- chastise him or laugh. "Hey, why don't we swap numbers, so we'll be able to next time?"

He was asking for my number? I kept staring at him. He gave a polite cough. "Oh! Ja, sure."

He grabbed his phone out of his breast pocket; it was a blackberry. "Um, don't you need to get yours out too?"

"Oh, ja, gott!" I jumped out of my haze and pulled my phone out of my pant pocket. I pulled too hard and my phone tried to slam-dunk my face. I caught it midair and accidentally dropped it. Before it hit the ground, I reached for it again and this time it remained caged by my hand.

Feli's face turned red and his cheeks ballooned. They burst and he exploded into laughter, "Pft-pfff! Hahaha, heheh! …I'm sorry, are you okay?"

I felt the blood rush to my face. "Fine…"

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Here, I'll put my number in yours and you mine."

I recovered and quickly put in my number. I was glad that he had the "Add Contact" section open; I just got an iPhone and before that I had an early type of flip phone that could only be used for calling, so I wasn't great with phones. I typed the name simply as "Ludwig."

We passed phones. I was glad he knew how to put himself into the contacts. It would have taken me a while to fumble with the phone. Give me a gun over a "smart" phone any day. Concentrating on sniping was easier than hitting a single letter of a text with my fat fingers by far.

"So where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Where do you recommend?"

"Remember, it's your choice," he countered.

"I don't know anywhere," I mumbled.

"Then let's walk around."

We set out from the park. We walked a few blocks. We passed street vendors, but I wanted more of a sit down place instead. We passed a Japanese grill. Japanese food had never been my favorite and given the business circumstances, it didn't sit well with me. Not two store fronts down, there was a Tex-Mex restaurant. "How about there?"

"Ew. Mexican doesn't like to agree with my stomach."

We continued walking. While I was looking at places on my side of the street, Feli traced his fingers through mine. I flinched and looked to him. He was smiling brightly and his hand gave mine a gentle squeeze. I blushed and averted my eyes.

They caught sight of a pleasant light blue motif of the front and patio of a little corner café. Or it might have been big. You could never with New York City until you walked in and realized it had a shotgun house setup. We got closer. Café de Francis was its title, and all the walls and chairs were light blue and the trim and tables were white. The optional umbrellas on the patio were classically white and light blue striped. "What about that one?" I pointed with my free hand.

"French cuisine? Hm… Sure! I haven't had French in a while."

We seated ourselves and waited to get menus.

PAOH-TU! Too, too- PAOH-TU! –To-too-o- too, too. EERRK! Whump-clrk, ploom.

"What was that?" people around us started to murmur. A (louder than the usual) dull roar pursued.

"Were those gunshots?" Feli whispered; his voice sounded clear and close.

"Ja… A car crash too." I leveled my head- who would be shooting a gun in one of the densest parts of New York in broad daylight?

WHO-ah, WHO-ah, WHO-ah. Police sirens homed in.

From our vintage point at the corner café, we could easily see where the car crash was. A streak of white across the street caught my eye. A figure had broken out a door. He started to run, but slowed down to a jog and then to a stop when he saw the police. The world seemed to slow to a halt as everyone quieted for a moment to stare at him. I heard a faint "Hey guys" aimed at the police and groaned.

Damn it.

Gilbert, what have you done?

* * *

Chapter Three: A Loud Sensation

After going so long without writing, I was worried this would turn out horrible. Thank you for putting up with my slow production.

Please keep in mind this is Mafia!Yandere!Italy x Mafia!Germany.

The area with the restaurants is fabricated; I'm not going to look up a Map of New York City and spend hours trying to find a real, perfect fit.

How're y'all liking the girly irony there?

Sorry if they're a bit OOC, sthat's probably because I haven't practiced writing much in last few months/s I shouldn't give excuses.

I hope the gun sound effects are alright. I tired to base the sounds off of what I've heard while shooting (shotgun and a glock) and then what I've heard by the outdoor shooting range (because bang does not really cover the sound if you've heard it in real life). I would think the echoes sound in the city sound similar to the echoes in the trees, except that they're clearer and sharper because the shape and skyscraper material, but if you have recommendations on how to make the onomatopoeia translate better mentally, how to make the melding of the echoes more realistic, or how to make "whump" sound more metallic, please give them. I got the police siren onomatopoeia from this video watch?v=XQl9q88l95M at 1:34.

I'm done with the fluff in this story for a while! More action ahead!

I've heard a lot of Italians and others who've had to deal with organized crime are fed up with the representation of the Mafia and are appalled at the tendency of this fandom to romanticize crime and the lack of thought put into character's actions about it. I'd like to establish that is not what this story is about. Here, the Mafia is the source of conflict and nothing good comes from it. I am not trying to romanticize it and I don't want anyone to think I am. If you notice something happening that would not happen in a real criminal situation, please tell and give a suggestion on how to fix it. Also, I'm trying to research the Mafia, Yakuza, and others, so if you know of a site with credible information about the running, organization, bargaining, etc. of one of them, could you please head me in that direction. I would like to make this story as realistic as possible and if you could help that would be great. Thank you.

Since I wrote the last chapter, I've learned a lot more about sexualities and preferences (I actually spent a good portion of my winter break reading blogs and other things about it on Tumblr) and I realize the seme/uke relationship is unrealistic and unhealthy (both if someone was in such a relationship in real life and in creating an opinion of the LGBTT community). But there is a definite preference among gay men about being top or bottom, so instead of using a seme/uke relationship for Feli and Ludwig, I'm going to have Feli prefer topping and Ludwig be open to experimentation while he figures himself out. Also, in this story, Feli will be homoromantic and homosexual while Ludwig will be heteroromantic bisexual. I intend to show how Ludwig's heteroromanticness(? I'm not sure how to make this a noun) is the reason why Ludwig's never considered dating a man before (the only reason he goes with Feli is because he has issues thinking of Feli as a man). On the other hand I hope to reveal using flashbacks (or one-shots) that Ludwig has fantasized about having sex with a man before (and has repressed these feelings since his teenage years). If I write anything sexually explicate, it won't be on , but I'll make a chapter stating it's on another website and what my username is on that website (within the bounds of 's rules).

As always, Hetalia belongs to Himaruya and please point out any technical or logical mistakes.


End file.
